johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~Command and Conquer Red Alert Page 5~The War of The 3 Powers
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. This is Part 5 of this story series, and this will cover the story of "Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3" ''as another war is about to begin, this time in an altered reality from the rest of the Red Alert series. How exactly did this happen? Well, this is what this page will try to cover. This part will cover the Allied Campaign. Prelude to War Around a year after the Post-War Crisis as the Allies has again defeated the Soviets, Premier Romanov has fled the nation as the USSR is on the verge of total collapse. Colonel Anatoly Cherdenko and General Nikolai Kurkov have decided to try out the top-secret Soviet Time Machine, but the Soviet scientist that is a part of the project (Gregor Zelinsky) said that the machine isn't tested and doesn't know if it works. Desperate, Cherdenko orders Zelinsky to activate it anyway. The 3 men then enter the Time Machine and transport to Brussels in 1927. During the Solvay International Physics Conference, they see Albert Einstein giving out some kind of speech. Cherdenko (though he didn't say so) was going to do something to Einstein before he could help the Allies. So (like Einstein did to Hitler before) shook his hand and erased Einstein. Now that the Soviets altered time, they come to find out that not only Cherdenko is the Soviet Premier, but the Soviets are now stronger than the Allies and conquered almost all of Europe. But the Soviets' meddling with time was not without consequences. They have inadvertently created a third superpower out of Japan: ''The Empire of The Rising Sun, which is now looking to take over the world themselves, beginning with the Soviet Union. Despite Krukov's orders to launch nuclear weapons, they couldn't, because they erased Einstein before he could help the Allies, they also erased nuclear weapons. Now the Soviets must face 2 enemies simultaneously. Who will win? Nobody knows. The Cast (Allies) President Howard T. Ackerman: '''The new President of the United States. He has made it clear to the Allies that he will do anything possible to rid the world of the Soviets. A staunch Pro-Democracy and Anti-Communist, he may do *EVERYTHING* to rid the world of the Soviets, perhaps he'll go too far. '''Field Marshal Robert Bingham: '''A Former General of the Royal Military who turned to a field marshal for the Allies. He has seen the Allies through hard times during this alternate war and will help new Allied Commanders. '''Lt. Eva McKenna: '''An alternate version of the Eva in the Post-War Crisis in the last reality. She will once again aid the new Allied Commander (that's you) in this new confrontation against the Soviets, and maybe the Empire as well. '''Cmdr. Warren Fuller: '''A one time Prisoner of War. Warren was rescued by Allied troops and now is looking for revenge against his captors: The Soviets. He would use Infantry and Armor to complete his objectives. '''Cmdr. Giles Price: '''A former commander of the Royal Airforce. Seeing that his native Britain is next on the Soviets' hit list. He'll stop at nothing to save his native country, and he'll do it by sending in lots of air units. Giles can also have a dry sense of humor which could be to somebody's delight or annoyance. '''Cmdr. Lisette Hanley: One of the few female Allied commanders. She's young but very capable (much to the disbelief of some of her male counterparts). She isn't afraid to send male units (such as Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers, and Spies) and even some high tech Allied units to complete her objectives. The War (Allies) The Soviet War machine is rampaging through Europe, nations such as Italy, Germany, and France are falling to the Red Menace. The last European nation standing is Great Britain, and it's the Allies' last chance to obtain a major victory, or all of Europe will be under the Soviet Banner, and with the Soviets also busy fighting the Empire of The Rising Sun, the Allies sees this as an opportunity to liberate Europe. Field Marshal Robert Bingham introduces the new Allied Commander and hopes that this new commander doesn't mind having the fate of the free world on his shoulders. The commander is introduced to Lt. Eva and President Ackerman and they all hope that the new commander is capable. They all inform the new commander that the Soviet Navy is going to strike Britain at Brighton Beach and also airdrop infantry, the commander is given the seemingly impossible job to protect the beach from Soviet Invasion along with Giles Price. Only with a limited force, the commander and Giles protect Brighton from the first few waves of airdropped units. Then, they receive a threatening message from Soviet General Krukov who will use the Soviet Navy to invade Britain. The commander trains engineers to repair the onshore defense turrets. The waves of attacks the Soviets brought with them consisted of not just airdropped infantry, but also stingrays, and Dreadnaughts (and eventually Kirov Airships). Despite the attacks, the Allies defended the beach, giving the Allies another fighting chance. After the successful defense of Brighton Bach, Bingham and Ackerman congratulate the commander on his success. But the fight is far from over. After Ackerman introduces Agent Tanya to the commander, she informs the commander that the Soviets have captured the Allied leaders and are holding them in Cannes. The commander will be paired up with Warren in this mission. The Cannes beach is heavily defended by Soviet Dreadnaughts, and Tanya has a plan to destroy them in one fell swoop. The commander commands Spies to set traps at the Docks, and Tanya dupes the Dreadnaughts back to those rigged docks to destroy them. Meanwhile, Warren rescues the Allied Leaders, and then the commander and Warren destroyed the Soviet Base commanded by Nikolai Moskvin. With the Soviets' grip on Western Europe loosening, the Allies now seize the opportunity to liberate Europe from the Soviets. On a top-secret mission deep behind enemy lines, Tanya had captured and interrogated a Soviet Conscript named "Sergei" who told them that the Soviets have a command center in Heidelberg. To liberate Europe is to destroy the Soviet command center. The commander (along with Lisette) is given the job to destroy this command center. After securing LZs (landing zones) for their Construction Yards, the commander and Lisette build up their forces. The Soviet Command Center is protected by a strong Soviet Base with an Iron Curtain (which can make Soviet Armor invincible). The commander has conducted bombing runs with the Vindicators to destroy the Super Reactors to knock out the power to the base, Then, the commander went after the base itself while Lisette commanded her forces to destroy the smaller base to rescue Tanya. After the commander dealt with the Soviet Apocalypse Tanks (commanded by Soviet Commander Oleg Vidnik) he then went on to destroy the Command Center, liberating Europe from the Soviets. Republics VS. Empire As the Allies were successful in liberating Europe, and the Soviets were successful at liberating their homeland from The Empire of The Rising Sun. The Empire (down but not out) has formally declared war on the Allies as they are now using their Island Fortress fleet. Because of this, both the Allies and the Soviets have agreed to a cease-fire and a possible aid package so that an Allied-Soviet Coalition can defeat the Empire (though much to the disbelief of Ackerman, who wasn't happy with this unlikely pairing). The commander is informed by Tanya that the Empire has invaded and captured Gibraltar, she will be paired with the Soviet Commander: Natasha Volkova. As the 2 women venture to Gibraltar, they notice a huge Imperial Airforce as well as a King Oni robot on the peak. Tanya and Natasha destroy the Imperial Airforce, and once the Allies and the Soviets land in Gibraltar, they try to defeat any Imperial forces left. The commander and Moskvin fought a relatively short battle against the Empire, but in the end, they were successful in liberating Gibraltar. But the Empire was far from finished. During a video message with Premier Cherdenko, Bingham and the commander were congratulated by the Soviet Premier. After that, the commander was informed that there was an Imperial Island Fortress somewhere in the North Sea, the commander was sent in to extract information from an abandoned flagship in that same area where it contained the exact location of the Island Fortress. After the information was extracted, the Coalition discover that there are Imperial protection ships for the Island Fortress. Both Natasha and Tanya were sent in to destroy them. After the ships were destroyed. The commander along with Soviet Commander Zhana Agonsakya was given orders to sink the Island Fortress. The commanders build up sizable forces to take out the fortress' defenses and then invaded the fortress itself. The only way to destroy the fortress was to overload it's 2 power cores, both the commander and Zhana sent engineers to these cores and they overloaded them, destroying the fortress and severely devastating the Empire. Ackerman's Betrayal With the Empire reeling from their losses in Europe, the Allies and the Soviets have achieved a major victory, and just when it seems the 2 traditionally rival factions were getting along, a snag was hit when Cherdenko discovers some kind of superweapon. Bingham then discovers that this superweapon is hidden deep inside Mt. Rushmore and contacts Ackerman about it, and Ackerman intends to use it to destroy Moscow. The commander is ordered to stop Ackerman before he can realize his goal. The commander sends Tanya to destroy the uplink before Ackerman can send the fire codes. Despite Tanya destroying the Uplink tower, Ackerman is still determined to fire the superweapon. The commander along with Warren try to stop Ackerman before he reaches the fire station which is at a strong Allied base (an Allied base that pays loyalty to Ackerman). The commander and Warren know that they don't have much time to stop Ackerman. While the battle carried on, one of the mountain's heads crumbles and becomes a huge laser weapon (as if the entire mountain is a weapon) The commander sends engineers to power down the laser stations while he builds his forces consisting of Century Bombers and Mirage Tanks to destroy the Fire Base. After the Fire Base was destroyed, the commander then sent forces to eliminate Ackerman before he could escape, thus Moscow is safe, and the USA is also safe from a Soviet Invasion. The Empire Falls After that close call. Tanya tells Bingham that the Imperial High Command are all meeting in the Imperial Captial of Tokyo for an emergency meeting. The commander along with Lisette is given the Job to defeat the Empire at their very heart, and Bingham also lets the Soviets know. The commander and Lisette are set at Tokyo Harbor and their first job is to hold off until the Soviets arrive. But after a while, Krukov informs the Allies that the Soviets aren't coming to aid the Allies, then the top commanding officer: Crown Prince Tatsu uses the Empire's superweapon (the Psionic Decimator) to destroy the commander's base, this is when the commander uses the Chronosphere to transport his damaged MCV to the edge of Tokyo. A long, hard battle is fought as the commander uses Mirage Tanks, Athena Cannons, Century Bombers, and other units to take out the lifeblood of the Imperial Military: The Nagama Dojos, The Tenzai Robotic Company, The Shirada Docks, and the Toyama High Command. The commander even went toe to toe with Tatsu himself against his strong fleet. After this long battle, the Allies prevailed and have taken out most of the Empire's commanders. With this, the Empire of The Rising Sun surrenders to the Allies. It is also rumored that Emperor Yoshiro had committed suicide (by Seppuku) in response to his Empire's surrender. Enemies Again After the Surrendering of the Empire of The Rising Sun, the Allies get a video message from the Soviet Scientist: Dr. Gregor Zelinsky who defected to Berlin. Zelinsky went to the extent to spilling the beans about the Soviet Time Machine, and how Cherdenko changed time. He also informed the Allies that the Soviets are also constructing a base in Cuba. The Allies try to confirm this and Zelinsky may be right as they found footage of Soviet Ships entering the harbor in Havana and dumping undetermined cargo. The commander along with Giles was sent in to investigate. They venture into the Cuban capital and they indeed found a small Soviet base, but after destroying the base, the commander and Giles discover the *REAL* truth. All of the sports arenas (the Baseball Stadiums, the Swimming Pool, The Soccer Arena, and the Boxing Gym) are all Special Kirov Lunaching facilities, and these Kirovs are carrying a 50-Megaton Bomb (which can destroy any city of the Soviets' choosing). The commander builds several forces to not only to make sure no Kirov leaves Havana but to also destroy the launching facilities. After a long battle, the commander and Giles destroy the facilities and made sure no Kirov left Havana. The Allies and the Soviets are again at war. Another Allied Victory With the cat now out of the bag about the Soviets' meddling with time. The time to bring down the Soviets is now. Bingham gives the order for the commander and Warren to go to Leningrad to apprehend Krukov and Cherdenko. After making a successful landing on a plateau overseeing the Peter & Paul Fortress, the commander and Warren are ready to take down the Soviets. But what they soon discover that Cherdenko is planning to escape into Outer Space, the commander and Warren are again racing against time to apprehend Cherdenko. They also get word that the Peter & Paul Fortress is used as a launching area for Cherdenko's spaceship and it's protected by a system of Iron Curtains around the city. The commander builds a huge army of Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers, Multigunners, Mirage Tanks, and Athena Cannons to deal with the Soviets in Leningrad and to destroy the Iron Curtains. After the Iron Curtains were destroyed, the commander turns his attention to Cherdenko's spaceship, by using the new Proton Collider, he was able to destroy the ship and apprehend Cherdenko. The Soviet Union surrenders. The Allied occupiers now begin to pull down Soviet Monuments, and General Krukov and Cherdenko were convicted of war crimes and meddling with the space-time continuum and because of it were sent to a Cryo-Prison in Guam. The Allied commander was commended for his victories over the Soviets and the Empire. In the US, the Vice-President was sworn in and promises to lead this new world into a "Bright and prosperous future" and "The fruits of Capitalism and Consumerism". But what the Vice-President doesn't realize that the Soviets and the Empire (initially defeated) aren't going to agree as most of the Soviet Military will go underground, the Empire will go through power struggles, and possibly the sinister "FutureTech" will also try to do things their way as well. That will do it for this part of The story of Command and Conquer: Red Alert. If you want to read about the Soviet Campaign, click here. If you want to read about the Empire Campaign, click here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.